


Méditations de la chair

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, PWP
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Shaka tente de méditer, et où Ikki préfère des exaltations nettement plus terre-à-terre. <br/>EDIT, ajout d'autres one-shot :<br/>2ème volet : Se priver d'un autre sens. <br/>3ème : Par le cosmos uniquement. <br/>4ème : Une union de plus bizarres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Méditations de la chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Méditations de la chair  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Couple :** ‘Phénix’ Ikki x ‘Virgo’ Shaka  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Ikki/Shaka, couverture chauffante »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
>  **Note :** : avec une couverture pris au sens figuré – pour un objet réel demandez à quelqu’un d’autre ^^  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 560

Le Temple de la Vierge est un havre de silence. Son gardien y veille. Nul n’oserait venir troubler sa sérénité. Nul, à part un certain Chevalier, connu pour n’agir qu’à sa guise, ne respecter aucune règle et défier jusqu’aux dieux.

« Il y a une autre manière de visiter le septième ciel que de méditer, tu sais ?  
\- Je sais. »

Shaka ne se laisse pas démonter par l’intrusion d’Ikki. Il commence à avoir l’habitude de son comportement impulsif. Phénix trouble régulièrement sa retraite ; curieusement, il a beau briser à chaque fois la concentration du Chevalier de la Vierge et ruiner ses moments de méditation, il s’en tire toujours sans dommage. Il est bien le seul mortel à avoir survécu à pareil affront. Personne ne demandera à Shaka pourquoi exactement il le laisse faire.

Cela fonctionne dans les deux sens aussi ; la façon qu’il a de répondre à son visiteur, en prenant pleinement acte de sa présence, mais en rejetant son importance, horripilerait plus d’un :

« Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Tu ne comptes jamais l’essayer ?  
\- La méditation me suffit.  
\- À d’autres ! »

Seulement voilà, Ikki déteste qu’on l’ignore. Quand Phénix a une idée en tête, mieux vaut ne pas se trouver sur sa route et tenter de lui faire obstacle. Quand on défie les dieux, on ne se laisse pas non plus arrêter par l’hommesoi-disant le plus proche de Dieu.  
Il s’avance résolument vers le chevalier en prière et le secoue.

« Tu es encore resté assis par terre des heures durant. Regarde-toi, tu es glacé !  
\- Les désagréments qui affectent la chair ne sont rien à côté de l’essor de l’esprit.  
\- Ben tiens. En attendant je parie que tu ne sens plus ton cul. Ce sol de pierre me donne froid rien qu’à le regarder. »

Shaka ne répond pas. Ikki fulmine. Puis décide d’agir. Sans prévenir, il déchire la tunique de Shaka. Lequel, enfin, proteste.  
« Mais enfin, que fais-tu ? » peste-t-il. Pour l’heure, sa belle concentration est irrémédiablement brisée.  
« Ne t’attache donc pas tant à des choses matérielles, » raille Ikki.

Il jette le tissu à terre et force à Shaka à s’y étendre, à plat ventre. Ce faisant, celui-ci est bien forcé de reconnaître qu’il est ankylosé de partout, et effectivement frigorifié.

Qu’à cela ne tienne, les mains d’Ikki sur son corps nu ont tôt fait de réchauffer et de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Sans même avoir à faire appel à son cosmos plus brûlant que les flammes, la simple chaleur de vie qui se dégage de son corps suffit.

Pourtant, à mesure qu’Ikki le réchauffe, Shaka frissonne de plus en plus. Sans le voir, il le sent tout de même sourire dans son dos : sa réaction n’a plus grand-chose à voir avec le froid et il le sait. Son corps réclame un autre type d’attention, un autre partage de chaleur.

Ikki répond sans se faire prier à cette invite. Sans non plus ironiser sur le premier refus de Shaka et sur le fait qu’il ait en fin de compte si facilement cédé à la tentation. Même s’il la comprend mal, il respecte sa pudeur.  
Il s’étend donc tout contre lui et approfondit son massage, au plus intime.

Quand il l’estime suffisamment détendu, il le soulève, et, comme promis, le transporte bien au-delà du septième ciel.


	2. Sensory deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et si tu essayais une autre manière de faire..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Try a new kink_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya   
> **Personnages/Couple :** 'Phoenix' Ikki, 'Virgo' Shaka  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à me faire de sous avec ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « changer de sens pour une fois »  
> pour Dilly lors des 4èmes Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
>  **Notes :** pris volontairement de travers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

\- Tu devrais changer, de temps en temps. 

\- Et quoi donc, je te prie ?

\- Le sens dont tu te prives pour te rendre plus fort. Depuis le temps que tu fermes les yeux, ça ne doit plus t’apprendre grand’ chose de nouveau, si ?

\- Si, toujours. Mais, je dois le reconnaître – et de ma part, ça n’est pas rien – que tu n’as pas tort.

\- Oh, quelque part sous nos pieds il gèle en Enfer et Hyōga n’y est pour rien.

\- Tes sarcasmes ne te mèneront pas plus loin, Phénix. Et tu sais comme moi ce qu’il en est de la température de l’Enfer. Maintenant, ne dis plus rien. Je vais bloquer mon ouïe, et tu verras que je peux toujours aussi bien lire tes réactions juste en te regardant.


	3. Mettre le feu au cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'illumination de l'esprit sans passer par la chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le feu au cosmos  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Phoenix' Ikki/'Virgo' Shaka  
>  **Genre :** fumé ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Saint Seiya – Ikki/Shaka – amour non physique – par cosmos interposés - Round 3 - 6 mai sur KinkEnStock   
> **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

Se connaître par chacun des cinq sens quand on a l'habitude de passer outre et de recourir au sixième, voire au septième, ça n'a plus d'intensité. Et puis Shaka dans son délire de proximité à Dieu, dans sa course au Nirvana boude les faiblesses de la chair ; il ne veut pas avoir recours à l'amour physique (surtout que, dans son ignorance, il n'y voit pas le plaisir possible).  
Mais rien n'interdit un autre genre de corps à corps...

Techniquement c'est un désir humain qui l'amène là et s'il le cache derrière « l'estime du combat, la force, la valeur » ça reste une passion relativement terre à terre. Là aussi tout est affaire de connaître son partenaire, de faire monter l'adrénaline, tirer satisfaction à la fin. Pourtant il classe cela plus haut, le plaisir par le combat pour servir une puissance supérieure, le plaisir par le combat pour se connaître soi-même, que le plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre par amour ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison...

Il sait jauger l'adversaire dans son entièreté à son cosmos, il sait communier avec un allié en fusionnant leurs esprits. Ressentir le cosmos directement véhicule une information bien supérieure à celles des cinq sens physiques de base, supérieure même au sixième : c'est une perception de tout son être, extérieur comme intérieur, indescriptible par des mots humains.

L'utilisation du septième sens, en plus de décupler le cosmos et la force qu'il fournit, permet une union si étroite qu'Ikki s'étonne que personne parmi les autres Chevaliers ne le détournent déjà comme l'idée lui en vient.  
Et pourtant « mettre le feu à son cosmos » et « créer en soi un petit big-bang » sont des métaphores faciles pour... un orgasme !

Alors si l'on s'en sert déjà pour connaître intimement un adversaire, pour trouver ses forces et ses faiblesses à battre, et si l'on s'en sert également pour communiquer télépathiquement avec un allié, pourquoi ne pas combiner les deux et aller plus loin encore ?

Ikki n'a jamais pu oublier ce qu'il a ressenti lors de son second combat contre le Chevalier de Vierge, quand, dépouillé de ses cinq premiers sens, il s'est ouvert à une perception nouvelle, qu'il a ressenti à la fois l'essence de Shaka et la sienne propre.

« Toi aussi tu m'as découvert pour ce que j'étais, et tu m'as jugé un adversaire digne de toi. Ce que j'ai aperçu de toi me dit que tu es un allié de grande valeur. »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Shaka sourit et active son cosmos.

« Et aujourd'hui, tu me proposes un simulacre de combat, pour que je juge quel compagnon... d'armes exceptionnel tu ferais pour moi ? »

Ikki se retient d'ironiser : quelle intuition formidable ! Il sait qu'il ne gagnera rien à vexer Shaka, bien au contraire. Mais l'essentiel est là :

« Montre-moi donc. »


	4. Le ramener au monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Oiseau de Feu est venu, l'a enveloppé, et a eu besoin de son aide pour renaître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et le ramener au monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple ( ?)** ‘Virgo’ Shaka  & ‘Phoenix’ Ikki  
>  **Genre :** bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** variation métaphorique à la mords-moi-le-nœud sur « m-preg - Noël/nativité » d’après KinkEnStock   
> **Prompt :** terminé pour le retour du little-big-bang-of-our-own!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** il me semble que c’était le tome 12 ? 13 peut-être ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

Dispersé en particules si fines qu’il n’a plus de corps, Shaka conserve toujours son essence. Grâce à son septième et même secrètement huitième sens il ne disparaîtra pas si facilement. Et l’autre à ses côtés, à qui il doit d’avoir été ainsi pulvérisé à travers les dimensions… Il existe toujours mais ne saura pas revenir seul. Cet homme est déjà revenu de beaucoup mais là…  
Ça n’est plus un homme d’ailleurs, c’est un esprit tourmenté qui flotte. 

Tout comme Shaka n’est plus un homme depuis longtemps ; mais lui il est un esprit apaisé. Shaka n’est plus seulement lui-même, un humain individuel mortel ; il est aussi l’esprit de sa Cloth, Virgo. Tout comme Ikki est le Phénix qui cherche déjà à renaître de ses cendres mais, moins expérimenté, a besoin d’être guidé. 

Bouddha de compassion, Shaka rassemble la flamme de vie qui palpite et l’abrite en son sein. Là, leurs deux êtres semblent fusionner un instant. Il le réunit, cet oiseau de feu ; il le protège, l’aide, et en même temps s’en sent éclairé de l’intérieur et encore grandi.  
Le temps qu’il reprenne forme humaine, dans cette dimension si différente de la réalité habituelle… lové dans l’aura de Shaka comme un enfant dans les bras d’une mère, Ikki rassemble son esprit et son corps adulte. Le fier guerrier, pour l’instant, semble sans plus de défense qu’un nouveau-né : c’est un feu qui couve et attend de se réveiller. 

Cela fait, Shaka récupère à son tour son propre corps et tente de rouvrir les brèches dimensionnelles. C’est là qu’il déchante : pour ramener Ikki au monde des vivants il lui faudra une aide supplémentaire, une main extérieure pour le guider.   
Leur combat et ce passage hors du monde avec juste eux deux l’a changé et lui a appris à accorder plus d’importance aux humains, aux individus, et à reconnaître ses propres limites : désormais il n’est plus au-dessus d’appeler une tierce personne à l’aide quand la vie d’un être mortel est en jeu. Il est possible de sauver celui-là, et il prendra toutes les chances nécessaires pour s’en assurer.  
Surtout un tel homme, avec un si grand rôle à jouer. Avec et à côté de ses compagnons, le Phénix sera un sauveur de l’humanité. 

La brèche s’ouvre et ils rentrent dans le monde. Sur le sol dur et froid du Temple de la Vierge, entre les bras de Shaka, Ikki gémit et se réveille. Toujours focalisé sur la poursuite de son combat personnel, il ne réalise même pas ce que sa renaissance signifie pour lui.   
Phénix court vers son destin et laisse derrière lui Shaka fier d’avoir pu être un instrument dans son retour sur terre, admiratif de la résolution dont il fait preuve, et quelque peu déçu de le voir s’envoler si vite, après une si brève démonstration de reconnaissance.


End file.
